Le colloc'
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Notre idiot blond préféré se fait virer de chez lui. Par chance, une opportunité de logement s'offre à lui. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des collocations ! Yaoi, homophobe à éviter !
1. Le SDF

**Salut les gens ! Aujourd'hui j'étais super énervé ! Ce matin en fait. Du coup, pour me calmer, j'ai commencé à écrire un truc qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Du coup, plutôt que d'écrire dans le vide (premier paragraphe et quelques lignes du deuxième) je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je mette à profit ce temps. Donc, ma colère et ma tristesse ont pondu ce truc. **

**sur ce : bonne lecture**

J'observais une des merveilles de la nature. Un ciel voilé qui laissait deviner une lune superbe. Les nuages grisâtres étaient épais et avaient valu à la nuit une durée plus longue. On n'avait pas connu le soleil de la journée. Et je profitais d'un élan de chaleur que me prenait à la poitrine pour remonter mon col et fourrer mes mains dans mes poches. Mon derrière devait être congelé vu l'état du trottoir. Je souffrais en silence.

Cela ne faisait qu'une demi-journée que j'étais là. Alors je ne ressentais pas encore gravement la faim, ni la soif, ni de besoin naturel qui me conduirait droit dans des toilettes publiques dégueulasses. Je n'avais fait qu'observer toute la journée. Les gens allaient et venaient, tous équipés du pas pressé dont les salarymans avaient le secret. D'un côté, j'aurais pu me mettre ailleurs qu'entre les deux rues principales. Voilà que je me trouvais bête et changeais de place.

Des bâtiments en forme de pyramide m'accueillirent quatre rues plus loin. De large au moins large balcon donnait cette impression d'escalier, et donc, de pyramide. L'architecture vraiment bizarre me fit m'asseoir là et continuer à me les geler violent. Je me demandais maintenant à quel point j'avais pu être bête lorsqu'on m'avait viré de la maison. J'avais en tout et pour tout, un pantalon, deux tee-shirts et un caleçon dans mon sac. En bref, pas un pull.

Je n'eus d'autres choix que de tirer la fermeture éclaire à mon col jusqu'à mes sourcils. Je sentais mon nez totalement froid commencer à couler, ce qui me risquait à attraper une saleté du rhum, voire pire !

Mon calvaire s'arrêta pendant deux heures, durant mon sommeil. Le bruit d'un train à marchandise qui passait sans se stopper me réveilla. J'observais bêtement à ma droite et à ma gauche, comme si j'avais pu avoir le plaisir de le voir. Mais les sons indistincts me laissèrent penser que la gare, ou du moins une rame, se trouvait derrière les bâtiments en pyramide. Je jetais un œil à mon téléphone dont la batterie clignotait. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

La vingt-deuxième heure de la journée allait être entamé. Je fus surpris de voir des gens rentrer chez eux. J'habitais peut-être un milieu aisé après tout. Par chez moi, tout le monde était à son chez soi depuis dix-huit heure.

Je commençais à avoir faim. Surtout depuis qu'au deuxième étage on y faisait à manger. Et il me semblait reconnaître un râmen au porc fait maison ! Mes babines trouvèrent de la salive stocké dans mon corps pour la faire délibérément couler sur mon menton. J'essuyais d'un revers avant d'observer l'habitant manier avec expertise les ingrédients du plat.

Mes paupières se faisaient de nouveau lourdes quand je vus les lumières s'éteindre une à une. Ou bien était-ce le noir dû à mes yeux fermés. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dormais une seconde fois. Mais encore, un bruit me réveilla. C'était sans doute la fois de trop. Si un fichu train passait toutes les heures, alors j'irais voir ailleurs !

Je mis mon un mètre quatre-vingt dix en position verticale puis attrapais mon sac par la bandoulière. A ma plus grande surprise, ma mise sur pied effraya quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un tenait un autre quelqu'un. Je m'approchais pour voir. A la lueur d'un lampadaire fatigué, j'observais bêtement une jeune fille se faire agresser. J'ouvris mes yeux en grands quand j'eus la profondeur d'esprit de remarquer que son écharpe se baladait par terre, que son manteau reposait sur une épaule et que sa ceinture avait été défaite.

Mon cerveau put remanier les informations pour que je comprenne qu'elle avait failli se faire voler tous ses vêtements. Les seuls mots ridicules qui me vinrent en tête furent les suivants :

"Hey ! Vous, là !"

Je m'approchais à pas d'ogre pour l'effrayer. Je n'avais jamais frapper personne de ma vie et pensais être un être totalement inoffensif jusqu'à présent. Qui aurait pu me connaître mieux que moi-même et m'affirmer de façon convaincante le contraire ? Personne.

Une tête ridée se retourna vers moi et me menaça à coup de couteau dans le vide. Je levais les mains de surprise. Deux autres coups latéraux qui ne m'atteignirent pas plongeaient dans ma direction. Cela me fit reculer d'un pas. Un rire gras semblait être lancé à mon attention et je rougis de honte. On se moquait de moi et avec raison.

La victime avait gardé le regard rivé sur ses pompes. De l'autre côté, le voleur retourna sa frustration de ne m'avoir pas égratigner sur le corps du martyr. Un coup de genou se perdit sur son bassin. Elle tituba avant de tomber par terre, serrant de ses deux bras son abdomen. Je restais spectateur jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse la lame sous son menton, la forçant à faire une chose que je ne compris pas. Mais je ne pouvais réellement pas laisser faire ça. Et tant pis si j'étais blessé !

Je sautais sur l'homme dans un hurlement terrifiant selon moi. Et plutôt ridicule en vu de l'extérieur. Il ne lâchait pas son arme blanche, ni le haut de la victime qui trainait toujours dans ses doigts. Je perdais patience et commençais à le charger à coup de poing. Son genou tomba au sol après le premier, le deuxième suivit après le second. Le troisième ne porta pas et ce fut à mon tour de me retrouver par terre sans en comprendre la raison. Un liquide chaud coula cependant de ma narine droite, me laissant deviner le pourquoi du comment.

Il me releva et m'asséna deux coups. Sans doute avais fais-je trop de bruit pendant notre bagarre car des lumières s'allumèrent dans las bâtiments pyramidales. Le méchant s'enfuit aussitôt.

Je me relevais douloureusement et rejoignit la victime.

"Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?"

Je lui attrapais l'épaule pour la relever mais un revers de main me chassa rapidement. Les cheveux bleutés, mi-long, cachait le visage de mon vis-à-vis. Je tentais bêtement de pencher ma tête pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout d'expression. Était-elle fâchée à cause de mon inutilité ?

La personne dévoila enfin son visage. Et la demoiselle se transforma en homme. Je poussais un cri de surprise et il fronça des sourcils en m'observant. Il me jugeait.

Je me mis à bégayer avant de vouloir attraper mon sac. Je le glissais sur mon épaule, entamais une courbette d'excuse et tentais de m'enfuir. Ce garçon me mit mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être parce qu'il ressemblait à une fille. Ou alors parce qu'il me regardait pas vraiment gentiment.

Je lui montrais un sourire que je devinais crispé et rejoignis le trottoir pour m'éclipser. Mais une main venue de nul part me figea. Je me retournais doucement.

"Viens chez moi. Tu peux pas rester dehors avec une tête pareille. Les flics vont finir par t'arrêter par erreur."

Une voix masculine. Une voix qui intimait l'ordre. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et quand je pénétrais chez lui, j'atteignais l'étape du malaise. Je dû m'asseoir pour ne pas tomber.

Il me scruta quelques secondes avant de s'approcher.

"T'es tout pâle. Tu devrais manger quelque chose, tiens."

Un bol de râmen fut délicatement posé sur le bois de la table ciré. Les tranches appétissantes de porcs baignaient dans une eau bien sombre. Les effluves de la soupe régalèrent mes narines tandis que les pâtes gonflés comme il faut stagnaient en dessous des épices. Je me jetais dessus et avalais le tout.

Le jeune homme n'assista qu'à la fin de vie du râmen et m'observa surpris. Je ne répondis rien et me demandais simplement combien de temps il mettait pour finir son bol, lui ? Je trouvais l'avoir manger plutôt lentement aujourd'hui en plus.

"Merci beaucoup pour le repas. Je pense que je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps."

J'allais déposer mes couverts dans l'évier. J'avais failli faire la vaisselle mais je ne savais pas si cela faisait pas trop squatteur. Je préférais partir avant de créer des problèmes malgré moi. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte. Mais encore, on me stoppa dans mon mouvement. Combien de fois encore allait-il le faire ?

"J'aime pas me répéter. Assis-toi."

J'ai pas compris. Mais j'ai obéi sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le sac sur le dos, j'attendais dans la pièce qui ressemblait au salon, seul. Il était parti dans une pièce à côté. Je réfléchissais à ce que ce "J'aime pas me répéter" désignait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parler alors ça n'allait pas être dur. Il parlait du fait que je doive manger ? Alors il me préparait un autre bol ? Ou alors des policiers ? Il allait appeler la police !? Je me mis à avoir peur.

Quelques secondes de plus finirent par me faire perler de grosses goutes de sueur sur le front. Il arriva par la porte par laquelle il était parti. Je pus voir dans ses mains une boite métallique. Il la posa devant moi et en tira des compresses. Je soupirais de soulagement.

"Tu devrais enlever ton manteau. J'ai monté le chauffage."

Je m'exécutais. Il finit par me soigner.

J'avais l'impression d'être chanceux aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas trop dans quelle mesure, mais avoir été mis à la porte pour finir par prendre une douche chez quelqu'un qui avait été agressé par un voleur dans la même journée, j'avais un peu de chance quand même. Je prenais soin de ne pas abimer les pansements et me frottais activement avec le savon moussant. J'avais l'impression d'être plus crade que quand on avait eu une coupure d'eau chaude pendant quatre jours.

Je finis par revenir au salon. Et je me félicitais d'avoir penser à prendre des sous-vêtements de rechange. Je n'aurais pas pu rentrer dans celui du bleuté.

"Pourquoi t'es à la rue, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?"

Il finissait d'essuyer les verres qu'il semblait avoir lavé juste avant. Je m'asseyais sur la table derrière lui. Je n'avais pas bien compris le "si ce n'est pas trop indiscret" alors je le mettais à part.

"Ma tutrice m'a jeté de la maison parce que je suis trop bête pour réussir mes études."

Il me servit un verre de lait et recommença son activité, cette fois avec les assiettes. Je le bus d'un trait et soupirais de bien-être. C'était rafraichissant !

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans une baraque pareille, si c'est pas discret ?"

Je voulus réutiliser son expression mais je crois m'être gouré. Tant pis. J'observais la pièce plus attentivement. Et plus je remarquais les détails, et plus je me disais que c'était certain, c'était une propriété privé cet endroit.

"Mon frère m'a lâché ici l'année dernière en me disant qu'il repasserait me prendre à la fin de mes études. J'avais la clé de cet appart' avec une carte de crédit et une carte d'université."

Il avait fini la vaisselle.

fin

**Ce sera très court étant donné que j'ai pris juste ma matinée pour le faire. Perso, je l'aime bien ce bout de machin. Mon écriture est un peu changé par rapport à d'habitude aussi.**

**quoi qu'il en soit, voilà ! J'espère recevoir des reviews et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre si ça vous intéresse. Merci d'avance pour prendre le temps de lire ce bidule qui n'a pas lieu d'être.**


	2. Le prostitué

**Bonjour ! Bon, je sais je sais ! Pour ceux qui suivent, j'arrête pas de changer de résumé et de titre, j'en suis désolé ! Mais comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment, j'ai écrit ce machin sur un coup de tête ! Du coup, j'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour le titre et le résumé ! Ah ! Ça m'a donné une idée ! Rejoignez-moi plus bas pour savoir de quoi il s'agit :)**

**Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

Je ne connaissais pas son prénom mais juste son nom qui était inscrit sur la porte. Il ne savait pas le mien non plus. Il n'avait rien demandé de plus à mon sujet. Le matin, il était parti très tôt. Je l'avais entendu claquer la porte au même moment que les camions poubelles venaient chercher les déchets.

Je me suis levé une heure plus tard. Le canapé de son salon était au moins aussi confortable qu'un vrai lit. Mon ancien matelas ne pouvait même pas y être comparé. Je m'asseyais et jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la bibliothèque bien garnie. J'étais incapable de déchiffrer le moindre caractère d'un seul titre de bouquin. Je me résolu à retourner à la cuisine.

Après mon verre de lait, je retournais sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ne m'avait pas dit de partir. J'en déduisais que je pouvais rester. Mais pour combien de temps ? Si ce n'était que pour la journée, je devais la mettre à profit.

Tout d'abord, je devais chercher un boulot. J'étais pas doué pour les études, c'était un fait. Mais pour le boulot, il n'y avait pas plus doué que moi ! J'avais dû quitter mon ancien travail quand ma tutrice m'avait jeté de la maison. Mais maintenant, je devais en trouver un. Ensuite, il faudrait que je regarde s'il n'y avait pas un boulot avec logement. Même un taudis, c'était pas bien grave. Ce ne serait pas pour très longtemps. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'ai économisé.

Je devais aussi faire le tour des magasins pas chère pour avoir une idée sur les prix des costumes en occasion. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter comme ça pour les entretiens ! Sans compter sur le fait que je devais me prendre une assurance. Certain boulot en ont besoin. Enfin, plutôt, j'en aurais besoin pour certain boulot ! Manquerais plus qu'une galère m'arrive entre temps.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir pour aller au combini et me prendre une revue pour les offres d'emplois. Le sac sur l'épaule, j'allais claquer la porte derrière moi. Par habitude, je la retenais ouverte une seconde de plus pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Mais il me manquait en effet quelque chose qui m'empêcha de partir et me laissa perplexe sur la situation. Je n'avais pas les clés de cet appartement.

Je retournais à l'intérieur, épuisé à l'idée de ne rien faire.

Le bleu était rentré pour le midi. Il s'était ramené avec un sac plein de bouffe et l'avait lancé sur la table avant de courir dans sa chambre. Je l'observais faire avant de me relever et de ranger les courses. J'avais eu toute la matinée pour fouiller les placards. Sans rien y prendre bien sûr.

Quand il revint à la cuisine, je me retournais vers lui directement.

"Je me suis pris un verre de lait ce matin."

Il me dévisagea avant d'esquisser un sourire. Je le trouvais soudain très mignon. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu hier, sans doute à cause de la nuit. Pourtant, là je comprenais qu'il était vraiment beau. Mais son sourire se transforma en rire moqueur. Je fis la moue en détournant le regard.

"J'espère que tu ne vas pas me faire une liste de tout ce que t'as utilisé. Ça ne m'intéresse pas."

Je rangeais le sac dans un sac à sac et refermais le tiroir. Je m'asseyais ensuite à une chaise et le regardais préparer le repas.

"On dirait que tu as eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître la maison. J'espère que t'as rien volé."

Je m'offusquais mais ne dis rien. J'attendais que cela passe. Ma tutrice me disait que je commençais à parler n'importe comment quand je parlais sous les effets de la colère.

"J'allais te le dire mais tu m'as dit de ne rien dire !"

Je n'avais pas attendu assez longtemps apparemment. Il me lança un regard plein de pitié. Je détournais les yeux.

"Je comprend mieux pourquoi ta tutrice t'a demandé d'abandonner les études. Ça aurait été du temps perdu pour toi."

Je savais que j'étais bête. Et puis, tout le monde me le dit alors je sais que je le suis. Mais je n'aimais pas du tout comment ce garçon me le disait. Il avait un truc que j'appréciais pas du tout.

"Désolé d'avoir profité de chez toi mais je dois partir."

Je reprenais mon sac sur mon épaule et cherchais mon manteau des yeux. Je le trouvais à côté de la télévision et m'avançais pour le récupérer.

"Tu as autre part où aller ?

-Non."

Je le fourrais dans mon sac et refermais le fermoir. Il bloqua. Je me mis à forcer quand un _clac_ se fit entendre. Il était cassé. Je pestais et prenais le chemin de la porte.

"Pourquoi tu restes pas alors ?

-J'aime pas utiliser l'hospitalité des gens."

La porte claqua derrière moi.

Je ne l'avais pas encore totalement ouverte. J'observais bêtement le bleu qui se tenait derrière moi et attendais qu'il dise quelque chose. D'habitude, on a la politesse de s'expliquer quand on agit. Pas lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je réfléchissais mais j'ai fini maintenant."

Il me sauta au cou et m'embrassa. La surprise que je ressentis lui laissa l'accès à ma bouche grande ouverte. Sa langue s'y faufila et rejoignit la mienne. Un gout de caramel s'insinua jusque mes papilles gustatives. Ses lèvres happèrent les miennes avant de lentement me les lécher. Je trouvais une faille pour le repousser.

Mon regard ahuri le fit rire et il se recula à peine d'un pas, restant toujours dans un périmètre d'intimité violé.

"Que... Qu'est-ce que...

-J'ai trouvé un bon moyen de te faire rester ici sans que tu crois user de mon hospitalité."

Il voulut revenir à la charge mais mes jambes ne supportèrent pas mon poids. Je m'écroulais au sol.

"Le lit sera sans doute plus confortable."

Il me tira par la manche et je le laissais faire. Ou plutôt, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je n'allais pas le repousser encore. J'avais l'impression que ça n'allait servir à rien. Et je ne pouvais pas utiliser la force sur quelqu'un qui avait été agressé la veille. Alors je me laissais faire.

Il me balança sur le lit et recommença à m'embrasser, avec encore moins de manière. Il me tenait la main droite au niveau du poignet et mordillait le bout de ma langue. Ses lèvres glissèrent des miennes pour rejoindre ma nuque. Un flot de suçon se posa sur cette partie avant qu'il ne descende encore.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je le laissais faire.

Il tira sur mon tee-shirt et me l'enleva. Ses mains parcouraient mon torse et s'arrêtaient sur mon buste. Une main titillait mon téton droit, sa bouche s'occupant de l'autre. Ce n'est pas que ce n'était pas agréable. Mais c'était bizarre. L'atmosphère qui suggérait l'action me rendait haletant. J'étais essoufflé alors même que je n'avais rien fait. Il continua à descendre. Cette fois, il ôta mon pantalon. Je me mis à rougir. Mais encore...

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je le laissais faire.

Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il observait mon sexe depuis quelque seconde. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'être gêné par mon corps. Je n'avais pas vraiment connu de fille jusque là. Les idiots sont souvent seuls. Et les seules autres personnes qui avaient vu mon corps, n'avaient pas à se prononcer sur le sujet. Donc, j'étais avec un corps qui n'avait eu ni critiques, ni éloges. Je ne savais pas trop ce que signifiait ce regard. Il finit par prendre mon sexe en bouche. La vue, bien avant le toucher, me fit me redresser. Pourtant...

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je le laissais faire.

La sensation de sa langue vint en deuxième position sur la liste des choses qui me surprirent. Je me sentais me contracter sous ses bons soins. Elle longea mon sexe sur la longueur pour ensuite faire un rouleau sur mon gland. Mes orteils se raidirent sous le draps et mes mains l'agrippèrent comme pour m'y accrocher. Et quand il me prit entièrement dans sa bouche, un soupire m'échappa et je jetais la tête en arrière pour essayer de respirer silencieusement. Mais cela ne changea rien aux bruits que je faisais.

Quand je m'habituais à la sensations de perdre mes sens, j'observais le bleu. Je me demandais ce que ça lui faisait de me faire ça. Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il le fasse juste pour que je prenne mon pied. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Enfin, j'entendais pas par là le connaitre. Ça aurait été faux. Je remarquais simplement les doigts de sa main droite perdues dans son futal. Étrangement, ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers son sexe. Mais à l'opposé. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il le faisait. Quand je notais les soubresauts dont il était victime. J'aurais aimé l'aider si seulement je parvenais à comprendre ce qu'il fabriquait mais...

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je le laissais faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses genoux. Il essuya ses lèvres d'un revers et se posta à califourchon sur moi. Mon regard ne le lâchait pas alors qu'il reprit mon sexe dans sa main. Il le maintenait droit alors qu'il se recroquevillait curieusement. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait et attendait de savoir. Soudain, quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé agrippa le bout de mon intimité. Je réprimais une grimace à la sensation désagréable.

Enfin, il releva la tête et s'arqua vers l'arrière. J'avais sa nudité en pleine vue et je ne parvenais pas à contrôler mon regard qui le dévorait intégralement. Cela m'excita sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Sa main se cala sur ma cuisse et je remarquais la raideur de ses cuisses. Quand elles se décontractèrent, son corps se mouva lentement jusqu'à ce que je me sente aspirer au fond d'un trou noir. Mon sexe fut comprimé au point que je me sente rapetissé. C'était bon et douloureux.

Il activa ses mouvements en se hissant et en se laissant retomber. Et à chaque fois je réitérais un geste circulaire du bassin qui le faisait gémir. Je comprenais le principe mais ne parvenais pas à être maître de mes actions. Le plaisir m'empêchait de faire ce dont j'avais envie. Je restais prisonnier de lui et incapable de bouger. Finalement...

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je le laissais faire.

J'avais joui trois fois sans pour autant débander. La quatrième était la bonne. Quant au bleu, je n'avais pas eu le réflexe d'y faire attention, mais mon torse était couvert de substance blanche. J'en déduisais rapidement qu'il avait aussi pris son pied.

En silence, nous étions retournés à la cuisine. Je m'étais assis sur une des chaises, le bleuté mettait de l'eau à bouillir sur le feu. J'attrapais un sopalin et essuyais intégralement mon torse, la texture s'écoulant jusque sur mon pantalon. Il ne me manquerait plus que d'être à court de vêtement !

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je voulais pas..."

Mais un rire me coupa net. J'observais mon vis-à-vis bêtement.

"T'es vraiment pas un idiot pour rien !"

Il ajouta du gros sel à l'eau frémissante et fit tourner le contenu à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois.

"Je te signal que tu viens de me payer ton loyer. Alors t'es tranquille pour un moment."

Mes gros yeux ne cessaient de le faire rire. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Je ne comprenais pas ce mec.

Le diner étant passé et le bleuté étant dans la douche, je m'autorisais une petite recherche internet. Je n'étais pas doué en informatique mais je savais écrire dans la barre Google.

Et en ce soir d'automne, Google venait de m'annoncer que je m'étais transformé en prostitué.

fin

**J'ai une idée donc ! **

**(N'est-ce pas magnifique ? J'ai toujours fait du Naru/ passif et du Sasu/ actif ! Ça m'a fait tout drôle de faire l'inverse ! Mais qu'il est sexy notre blond O.o ça devrait être interdit !) **

**V****u que je n'ai pas la moiiiiiindre idée de comment remplir les champs "titre" et "résumé", je vais vous faire travailler mouahahahaha ! **

**(et je ne parle même pas de cet enfoiré de Sasuke ! (oui, je hais ce type dans Naruto shippuden ! J'attends encore que ma haine nourrie envers lui s'estompe avec le temps !))**

**Du coup, si vous le voulez bien, envoyez-moi les idées de titre ou de résumé que vous avez, je ferais un petit vote ou alors je choisirais moi-même ! Par P.M ou reviews, c'est comme vous le sentez !**

**Voilààà ! Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre et en attendant, shaaaaaaooooooooooooooow !**


	3. L'homme de ménage

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre de ce machin ! Malgré le titre déshonorifique (je viens d'inventer le mot je crois ...) je suis très attachée à cette fiic que j'affectionne particulièrement ! En fait, je l'adore ! J'espère que vous aussi ! C'est rare que je prenne beaucoup de plaisir à corriger mes chapitres car, au bout d'un temps, je me lasse de lire et relire la même chose. Mais je dois avouer que c'est plaisant avec celle-ci ! **

**C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

L'appellation ne me plaisait pas. A l'inverse, l'arrangement avec le bleu était une aubaine. J'avais un logis ! Le fait d'en avoir un et le savoir changeait la donne. Hier, j'avais bien un toit où dormir mais je me sentais encore être un SDF. Aujourd'hui, je me sentais faire partie de ces gens-là, qu'on dit être "actif". Je pouvais enfin me préoccuper d'affaires urgentes comme un travail. Peut-être que le bleu accepterait de l'argent plutôt que mon corps si j'avais de quoi le payer.

Je devais de nouveau prendre mon plan d'hier et l'actualiser pour aujourd'hui. Je devais dans un premier temps faire un double des clés pour pouvoir aller et venir sans contrainte. Ensuite, je devais me rendre au combini pour prendre une revue sur les offres d'emploi. Et enfin, présenter ma candidature à quelques postes en chemin !

J'étais donc dans cette vision des choses quand je retournais voir le bleuté.

"J'ai besoin de tes clés."

Je mettais mes baskets et récupérais mon sac à dos. Il me lança un regard noir auquel je répondis par un regard d'idiot. Le mien.

"Je dois sortir dans une heure.

-Ça prendra moins de temps que ça. Je vais juste m'en faire une."

On entendit les lacets finir en nœud et le fermoir du manteau se refermer. J'attendis qu'il me confia sa clé mais cela prit plus de temps que je ne le pensais.

"Ah bon."

Cette réponse me surpris un peu. Est-ce qu'il croyait que je ne sortirais plus jamais d'ici ? Il me prenait pour quoi ? Un chat ? A me nourrir avant de sortir et en rentrant ? Je grimaçais en récupérant la clé et me mis en direction de la porte. Étrangement, j'eus la sensation qu'il allait m'arrêter, mais ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas.

Je courrais en direction du petit magasin qui s'occupait de ce genre de tâche. J'attendis que le vieil homme qui entretenait la boutique soit libre pour lui demander de régler mon affaire. Alors qu'il prit ma clé, deux enfants en bas âges entrèrent dans le commerce. Ils firent le tour des lieux avant de commencer à jouer avec un ballon en tissus malléable. Ils se le lançaient, le faisaient rouler par terre et inventaient un parcours à l'aide de tout ce qu'ils trouvaient dans la boutique.

J'entendis la machine faire un bruit avant que de la fumé blanche ne sorte d'une extrémité. Le vieil homme, quand il vit ça, retourna dans l'arrière boutique. J'en conclus que ça prendrait un peu de temps. J'observais alors les enfants. Quand ils finirent le parcours du combattant-ballon, le plus petit glissa l'objet au-dessus de sa tête, s'apprêtant à le lâcher simplement. Mon cerveau conclut plus vite que moi que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le temps que je fasse quoi que ce soit, le mal était déjà fait.

J'avais aidé le vieil homme à nettoyer presque intégralement sa boutique. Je m'excusais une deuxième fois pour le tord causé et il se mit à rire franchement. Je le laissais faire. Semblait-il que j'avais le pouvoir de faire rire les gens en parlant normalement. Ça me donnait l'impression de n'être jamais pris au sérieux. Tant pis.

Il me laissa la clé gratuitement au final.

"Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça, gamin. C'était pas de ta faute.

-Au final, j'ai bien fait. Je me rend compte que j'ai pas un sous."

Je me mis machinalement à lui expliquer que je m'étais fait virer par ma tutrice et que j'étais à présent sans emploi. Sur quoi, je lui fis quelques manières avant de repartir vers les bâtiments pyramidales. Il m'arrêta soudain et me donna rendez-vous le lendemain, très tôt.

Je rejoignais la résidence en courant et sautais dans l'ascenseur occupé. On me lança des regards à faire frémir mais je les ignorais, espérant que la vitesse de cette machine se décuple. Ça n'arriva pas.

J'ouvris la porte et découvris le bleuté à la table de la cuisine, l'air grave. Je m'empressais d'aller le rejoindre, trouvant son expression étrange. Cette dernière changea lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

"Tu es as mis du temps. J'ai bien cru que tu avais filé."

Cela me mit une gifle dans la figure. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé !? Il est évident que c'est ce à quoi il ait pensé. Et moi qui lui demande simplement ses clés et pars avec tout de suite après. Il y avait de quoi avoir une frayeur. Il ne me connait pas après tout. Bon, je suis pas difficile à comprendre mais quand même !

"Pourquoi tu m'a laissé partir alors ?

-T'es pas difficile à comprendre."

J'avais tord. Le "mais quand même" était de trop. Je suis un idiot sur toute la ligne en fait. Je déposais la clé originale sur la table et accrochais l'autre directement à mon sac. Je perdais toujours tout. A part mon sac. Et il valait mieux que j'évite de perdre cette clé.

Quand il remit sa clé dans son sac, il s'assit à table juste après. Il était bientôt midi. Je me demandais pourquoi il ne partait pas. Il me semblait qu'il devait aller quelque part. Ou bien était-ce juste mon imagination. Pour en être sûr, je lui demandais.

"Je ne vais quand même pas aller en cours sans manger."

Il zappa les chaînes depuis son siège et s'arrêta sur les informations. Je l'observais toujours bêtement, debout. Qu'attendait-il pour préparer quelque chose ? Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je fus pris de bégaiement et de tremblote quand j'attrapais une casserole.

"J'ai cru que je resterais affamé toute l'après-midi."

Je soupirais en me remerciant d'y avoir pensée. Mais il aurait aussi bien pu me le dire !

J'improvisais une soupe miso accompagnée de brochettes de légumes. Je n'étais pas un cordon bleu mais j'avais une capacité inouïe à faire à manger avec tout et n'importe quoi. Évidemment, quelque choses de bon ou du moins assez bon. Je l'avais développé pendant mes années au collège, quand ma tutrice me laissait manger seul le midi. Elle ne faisait les courses que pour le repas du soir.

Le bleu se dirigeait finalement vers la porte, à treize heure. Il mit ses chaussures et prit sa sacoche qui avait l'air vide. Je finissais de faire la vaisselle à ce moment-là. Après quelques minutes plutôt courtes, je me demandais si je ne devenais pas sourd : la porte n'avait toujours pas claqué. Je me dis qu'il avait peut-être oublié quelque chose dans sa hâte et rejoignais la porte à mon tour. J'avais pris évidement le soin d'arrêter l'eau et de m'essuyer les mains.

A mon plus grand étonnement, il était toujours là. Je l'observais bêtement, regard qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de voir associé à mon visage. Il se pencha vers moi et s'avança d'un pas. J'eus le temps de me rendre compte que j'étais plus grand que lui. Il était moins large des épaules, avec un visage vraiment fin. L'image de sa nudité de la veille apparue devant mes yeux. En fait, il était juste parfait. Du genre à finir dans une entreprise dont je saurais jamais rien et à avoir un omiai par jour. Et il saurait être exigent. Moi, à l'inverse, je ressemblais à un sportif. Épaules larges, grand, idiot.

"J'ai cru que j'allais jamais pouvoir y aller."

Je failli lui demander pourquoi mais il me sauta au cou et m'embrassa pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Sa langue parcourue mon palais avant de rejoindre sa jumelle pour valser avec elle. Il me pressa plus fort sur lui en agrippant ma tête de ses mains. La douleur du contact me fit frémir tandis que les chaires molles entamaient une troisième danse. Je commençais à étouffer lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour récupérer son souffle lui aussi. Il vint ensuite m'agripper les lèvres de ses dents pour me marquer. J'avais un goût métallique sur la langue.

"Tu as payé le loyer, mais je demande des extras pour le reste. Comme la douche ou les repas."

Il me fit un rapide sourire qui me rendit rouge avant de partir. Je me faisais utiliser et ça ne me dérangeait même pas. Je me morfondis sur mon idiotie accablante et retournais faire des tâches de ménages diverses. En plus d'être une prostitué, j'étais aussi femme à tout faire. Je me demandais de combien de métier dégradant j'allais encore être l'auteur en restant ici.

fin

**Je me passerais de commentaire ... Ou pas ! Mais il est muet ou quoi ?! Et pourquoi notre blond se laisse faire ? Pourquoi il l'ouvre pas un peu ? Ouais ouais, il est pas en position pour ! Mais rien à faire ! Il m'énerve du coup ! Grrrr !**

**Mais c'est quand même grisant la manière dont ce comporte ce salaud ! J'aime J'aime ! Je trouve que ça le rend encore plus enviable ! Non ? Moi, je lui aurais sauté dessus plus vite, prostitué ou quoi ! Ah ah !**

**(Je sais, je suis indécise)**

**Bref !**

**J'ai un petit quelque chose à rajouter ! Je pensais le mettre sur mon profil mais j'ai décidé que j'ajouterais une petite note sur mes publications d'aujourd'hui, dans l'espoir qu'elles seront lues et intériorisées !**

**Souvent, je jette un coup d'œil sur mes fiics et me rend rapidement compte que les reviews ne correspondent pas du tout au nombre de lecture que je peux avoir par jour ! J'avais déjà lu sur le profil de mes camarades auteurs qu'avant il y avait à peu près une review pour trois lectures. On peut facilement dire maintenant qu'i peine une review pour une dizaine, voire une vingtaine de lectures !**

**Tout ça pour dire que les reviews sont les seules récompenses d'un auteur qui poste sans aucune rémunération des fictions sur ce site. Nous prenons du temps sur nos vies pour accomplir cette tâches. Nous faisons attention à satisfaire le lecteur dans nos écrits. Tout ce que nous souhaitons en contre-partie ce sont des commentaires. Cela vous prend quelques minutes ! De notre côté, nous prenons des heures pour vous pondre des fictions ! **

_**Donc, ne lésinez pas sur les commentaires et prenez le temps d'en poster ! **_

_**J'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas l'importance que cela peut avoir pour les auteurs ! **_

**Merci**

**Voilà ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur le site et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Reviews et SHAOOOOOW !**


	4. L'amant

**Salutation le monde !**

**Désolé pour ce postage tardif mais c'est de la faute à Amy-sama ! Je lui ai fait lire l'intégralité de la fiic la semaine dernière je crois bien et elle m'a dit un truc auquel je m'attendais. Elle m'a dit d'abord qu'elle avait adoré, ce qui m'a carrément soulagé. Mais ensuite, son deuxième point de vue que je ne voulais pas savoir m'a comme qui dirait empêcher de poster ce dernier chapitre.**

**Je vous en parle en fin de page.**

**Jusque là, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

Mes mains voulaient agripper le rideau de douche mais je me contenais. Je pouvais l'arracher par mégardes. Alors je restais raide comme un tronc, supportant le carrelage glacial dans mon dos. Je poussais de temps à autre des soupirs et grognements dont je ne m'étais jusque là pas aperçu. Le bleu glissait ses mains sur mon torse et allait passer ses doigts sur mon buste à intervalle régulier. Il caressait mon corps, mon sexe emplissant sa bouche par sa taille.

Je me rendis compte que je préférais quand il le faisait qu'avec la bouche. Ou quand il aspirait mon gland entre ses lèvres. Et avant que je ne l'ai compris moi-même, c'était déjà les mouvements qu'il réitérait le plus souvent. Il me connaissait mieux que moi. Enfin, je me libérais dans un dernier râle entendu. J'admirais mon œuvre quand je remarquais que ma substance goutait de son menton. Je lui avais refait le portrait.

Honteux, je me mis à genoux à côté de lui et essuyais le sperme avec le pommeau de douche. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. A cet instant, mon regard suivit l'eau qui coulait de son torse à son abdomen, puis jusqu'entre ses jambes pour suivre le courant de la plus grande quantité. Comme pour tout. Là, je restais les yeux fixes sur son intimité gorgé de sang. Il était en érection. Cela me mit le feu aux joues et je détournais les yeux.

Sans doute m'avait-il pris sur le fait puisqu'il esquissa un sourire. Je détournais encore les yeux. Il agrippa mon visage et me força à le regarder. De là, il m'embrassa. Un de ses longs baisers qui me laisse haletant et souvent, raid et dur. J'essaie de reproduire ses gestes avec ma langue. Je ne suis pas doué. Je le sais. Mais on dit que c'est avec de l'entrainement que l'on s'améliore. J'avais un bon maître. Et j'avais le temps de m'y faire. Il me sautait dessus au moins une fois par jour de cette façon.

Il me repoussa doucement et me mena vers son sexe. Je me mis à rougir. Je n'avais pas forcément envie d'apprendre ces trucs-là. Mais est-ce que j'avais le choix ? Non. Alors j'obéissais.

Cela faisait presque un mois que j'étais là et je ne comprenais toujours pas ce type. Il n'invitait jamais personne. Je me disais que j'étais sans doute la cause de cette absence d'ami mais pas du tout. Le seul numéro qui était répertorié dans son téléphone était celui de son frère, Itachi. Je ne fouille pas dans ses affaires ! Surtout pas, mais à force de vivre ensemble, je remarque quelques trucs.

Il n'a pas de copine non plus et ne veut pas en avoir. "C'est chiant et ça fait du bruit." Voilà ce qu'il m'en a dit. Sujet télévision, il regarde que les informations. J'avais fait le test en mettant un drama très prisé du public. Il a à peine levé le bout de son nez de ses bouquins pour feindre l'intérêt. Il m'a demandé alors ce que c'était. Donc, il n'y connait rien non plus.

Et j'ose penser que les études c'est pas non plus sa passion. Il ne va en cours que pour occuper ses journées et même chose pour les devoirs. Quand j'ai eu l'audace de lui demander pourquoi il allait en cours, il m'a dit que c'est ce que son frère lui avait demandé. Point. Du coup, j'ai l'impression que le bleu est une sorte de monstre à forme humaine. Rien ne l'intéresse. Rien.

Je m'appliquais au repas du soir. Avant la semaine dernière, je préparais à manger pour nous nourrir. Maintenant, j'y mets à chaque fois du mien et essaie de faire quelque chose de vraiment bon. Je voudrais qu'il me complimente comme il l'a fait la semaine dernière. J'ai pas bien compris pourquoi mais ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir qu'il en dise du bien. En fin de compte, je remarque que l'avis du bleu m'est très important !

Je mettais la table quand il vint s'y asseoir. Encore une fois, il fit le tour des chaînes pour laisser les informations. Je commençais à m'en lasser. Ma tutrice m'avait bien expliqué que tout était contrôlé pour faire une sélection dans les informations. Que rien était objectif et qu'un climat de peur était volontairement créé pour favoriser la consommation excessive chez les consommateurs. Tout ce que j'en ai retenu, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas regarder les informations à la télévision.

Je lui servais son assiette et m'assis à mon tour.

"D'ici la fin de la semaine, je pars habiter à l'étage, au dessus de mon boulot. J'ai économisé assez et le vieux a dit que je pouvais du moment que..."

Le bleu se leva soudainement et retourna dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pris qu'une cuillère de ma concoction et ne s'était même pas prononcé dessus. J'étais attristé et me demandais s'il trouvait ça si mauvais. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas ? Dans l'ombre du doute, je préparais du riz blanc et allais le lui donner.

Je toquais à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il était affaissé sur son bureau avec un livre inconnu à mon répertoire dans les mains. Je posais le bol à côté de lui.

"Je ferais attention à te demander ce que tu veux manger la prochaine fois."

Il envoya le bol valser par terre et ne me lança pas un regard. Je gardais ma surprise pour moi.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu ne peux pas gâcher la nourriture !

-Je fais absolument tout ce que je veux, je suis chez moi."

Je lui lançais de nouveau mon regard idiot. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'était son problème. Et je savais à l'avance que je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui pour m'en faire part. Il était muet comme une tombe.

"Tu veux bien me dire qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?

-A toi de me le dire."

J'étais perdu pour le coup. Il le savait que je n'étais pas malin. Et quelques fois, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de m'embrouiller encore plus la tête pour être sûr que je ne saisisse pas la nature de ses pensées.

"Et comment je pourrais le savoir ?

-C'est bien la raison pour laquelle tu veux partir. Quelque chose "va pas chez moi"."

J'étais silencieux tout à coup. Je voulais réfléchir pour mieux lui répondre mais je me rendis à l'évidence, je n'étais pas doté de cerveau. Donc, tant pis pour la réflexion.

"Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux me dire. Mais tu étais obligé de casser le bol pour ça ?"

Je me baissais et ramassais les morceaux de verres éparpillés au sol. J'avais peur qu'il ne se blesse involontairement. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Alors que j'attrapais les derniers petits morceaux et que je les glissais sur le plateau repas, une main me tira en avant. Je relevais la tête pour observer le bleu, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Son expressions ne me permit pas de comprendre ce qu'il me voulait. Il me tira un peu plus vers lui, de sorte que je sois entre ses cuisses.

"Suce-moi."

Je lui lançais un regard rapide avant de bêtement considérer son entre-jambe. Mais je me relevais.

"Pas tant que tu es de mauvaise humeur, je n'ai pas envie."

Je voulus clore le sujet de cette façon pour repartir, et lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Ça avait eu le mérite de fonctionner avec les enfants de mon ancien quartier. Alors, pourquoi pas avec lui ? Il ne devait pas être très différent au final. C'est peut-être juste moi qui l'ai mal jugé.

J'allais pour prendre la poignée de la porte quand je fus balancé sur le lit. La surprise ma laissa sans réaction. Il en profita pour se mettre à califourchon au niveau de mon buste. J'étais incapable de bouger par son poids. Il défaisait sa ceinture en même temps qu'il se calait plus confortablement. Ensuite, il sortit son sexe de son boxer et me le présenta. Je détournais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais toujours pas d'accords. Il s'en fichait royalement !

Il glissa son indexe et son pouce entre mes lèvres et me força l'entré. Il pénétra ensuite son membre entre les deux extrémités et je sentis l'élément chaud se fondre sur ma langue. Il releva les fesses et se contracta un peu. Il entama ensuite des allers et venus violents, manquant de m'étouffer à plusieurs reprises.

Le gland frappait contre la paroi au fond de ma gorge, éveillant un haut le cœur en moi. Mais je ne pouvais m'y attarder, l'oxygène se faisant rare. Il prenait le temps de me laisser respirer au début, ne me laissant atteindre que la limite acceptable de la suffocation. Mais il l'oublia bien vite et m'abandonnait à mon asphyxie. Je manquais de m'évanouir à plusieurs reprises.

La bouche et le visage couvert de substance blanche, je crachais mes poumons en essayant de m'approvisionner en air. Il me lança un regard bref avant de se changer devant moi. Je ne parvenais même plus à fixer mon attention sur lui, me contentant de retrouver un souffle régulier.

"Tu auras une bonne raison de dire que j'ai un problème maintenant."

Il voulait s'éclipser dans le salon mais je l'arrêtais. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

"Je ne comprend pas."

J'essayais d'essuyer mon visage avec ma manche pour effacer ce malheureux évènement. Mais le tissus avait épongé le maximum de liquide qu'il lui était donné de faire.

"Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi non ? C'est bien toi qui pars."

Je me résolvais à prendre la taie d'oreiller pour accomplir cette tâche. Je la passais sur l'intégralité de mon visage puis sur mon cou. L'odeur restait néanmoins. J'observais finalement le tissus sali par la substance blanchâtre et lançais un regard désolé. Je le laverais plus tard.

"Je ne pensais pas être insupportable à ce point.

Il soupira en se retournant vers moi, enfin. Son visage était sombre et son regard bien plus effrayant qu'à l'accoutumé. Je restais silencieux et repliais mes jambes sous moi. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'on me passait un savon.

"D'habitude, c'est le maître qui abandonne le chat qu'il a recueilli quand il a repris des forces. Je n'ai jamais entendu l'inverse arrivé."

Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Je ne connaissais pas les métaphores ou d'autres figures du style. Je préférais d'ailleurs les phrases simples et directes. Mais il n'était pas du tout le genre à parler en toute franchise.

"Donc, de toute façon, tu m'aurais laissé à la rue à nouveau. Alors pourquoi ?"

Il préférait les tournures compliquées et ambigües. Le genre de mot que je ne connais pas ou que je ne comprend pas. Il ne vient jamais au bout de ses pensées quand je n'ai pas suivi toute la suite d'enchainement d'idée juste avant. Il est du genre à parler par énigme.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé, un seul instant,... à te laisser repartir."

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

OoO

Finalement, mon contrat n'avait pas changé de beaucoup.

Il m'embrassait quand ça lui prenait. Il me sautait dessus quand il avait deux bonnes heures devant lui et je préparais toujours à manger. J'allais au boulot tous les matins, de sept heure à treize heure et une fois par semaine, je faisais le ménage.

En soi, ma vie n'avait pas changé. Mais je devais à présent consacrer tout le reste de mon temps à m'occuper d'un chat qui se sentait horriblement seul.

Ce n'était pas bien dérangeant. Je me sentais seul aussi.

Mais plus maintenant.

fin

**Je suppose que c'est aussi votre avis. Amy-sama m'a dit que j'étais une criminelle de finir la fiic de cette façon. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'attendait à plus de chapitre.**

**Du coup, pendant ma looongue réflexion, je n'ai pas posté de chapitre. Je cherchais une suite... Et désolé mais... Je n'en ai pas. Donc, à moins que Amy-sama débarque avec une idée révolutionnaire, la fiic s'arrêtera là. C'est aussi pourquoi son statut sera "complete".**

**Si vous avez des idées, je vous écouterais mais ne le prenez pas en mal si je ne les suis pas. J'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis quand même exigeante ! **

**Mais dites toujours ! Parce que des fois, c'est de cette façon que mes pensées se percutent et me conduisent sur un chemin potable ! (est-ce claire ? Ou est-ce que je passe pour une folle bizarroïde ? (ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé ce mot, même en langage parlé O.o))**

**Voilà voilà ! Donnez-moi votre avis en postant une reviews ou deux ou trois ou quatre ou cinq ou six ou sept ou huit ou neuf ! Dix se sera peut-être un peu trop ah ah !**

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi jusque là ! Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont suivi ! **

**Merci merci merci ! **

**J'espère sincèrement vous avoir fait passer un bon moment devant mes écrits. Je n'écris que pour ça !**

**Et c'est la dessus que je vous quitte en vous souhaitant une agréable continuation sur le site.**

**Reviews please. Et SHAAAAAAAAOOOoooooooooow !**


End file.
